Las inseguridades de un ghoul
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Ni siquiera se veía capaz de besarle. Temía que pudiese notarlo, que le diese asco, que le repugnase. Hide x Kaneki


Kaneki lo sabe, desde que empezó a probar carne cruda su aliento apesta. Lo siente nauseabundo, como gato que acaba de abrir una bolsa de basura y se ha dado el festín del año.

Le han dicho que se acostumbraría, que son paranoias suyas, que en realidad es una percepción errónea del cerebro al no estar adaptado a ese tipo de comida. Pero para él se siente terriblemente real. Como si cada vez que prueba un bocado, la sangre se adhiriese en sus encías, impregnando todo.

Y había llegado a probar de todo, desde del dentífrico más fuerte, pasando por colirios, y toda clase de mezclas raras que terminaban dándole ganas de vomitar. Misma reacción que sentía al saber que tendría que volver a probar esa asquerosa carne al día siguiente, y al siguiente. . .

¿Por qué no simplemente se moría? Y no era la primera vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Infinidad de veces, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

La respuesta venía con la misma rapidez con la que formulaba la pregunta; Hide. Por él era que seguía con vida. Era su principio y su final. Siempre lo había sido, su salvación, en todos los sentidos.

···

Aquella mañana no tenía nada de especial, era la misma rutina. Se despertaba con las tripas revueltas, y el estómago rugiendo. Se iba directo al baño y miraba su deplorable cara en el espejo, evitaba hacerlo, pero algunos días como ese, tenía la necesidad de auto castigarse con su reflejo.

¿Qué había sido de aquel Kaneki ingenuo y algo tímido? Ahora se veía irreconocible. Como un demonio al que habían corrompido de mala manera, y a la fuerza.

El no quería, por supuesto que no quería eso. Y muchos menos tener que lidiarlo con su pareja.

Hide era no solo su compañero, más que su fiel amigo, era su amante desde hacía dos meses.

Mentiría si dijera que todo iba bien, en apariencia quizás, pero interiormente creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. No iba a funcionar ¿cómo podía funcionar? Si algún delirio o instante de locura podían incluso...Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo, el solo hecho de pensar en dañar a Hide le aterrorizaba.

-¿Kaneki?

Esa voz familiar, le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás en casa?

Se fue directo hacia la puerta con lentitud y pesadez, abriéndola finalmente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Cada día estás peor -afirmo enseguida al verle la cara, y entrando seguidamente -¡Y qué manía de tener todo a oscuras, pareces un vampiro!

-Algo así -su voz salió rasgada y áspera. Casi sin vida.

-Eh tío, ¿en serio estás bien? -Hide esta vez le miro con preocupación -Ya sabes, puedes contarme lo que sea -deposito una mano en su hombro y Kaneki asintió.

Hide tenía claro que algo había cambiado, no solo en su actitud, pero trataba de hacer todo lo posible siempre para levantarle el ánimo y que volviese un poco a la realidad.

-¿No volverás a las clases? Ya te has perdido muchas -comento más para sacar un tema del que hablar que otra cosa -¡Vaa! ¡Me aburro muchísimo sin ti!

-No estoy de humor…

Pasaron hacía la sala y Hide comprobó que estaba echa un asco. Muchas cosas por el suelo, desordenado y bastante sucio.

-Tendré que venir a arreglarte esto más a menudo -le miro de frente y le enseño una sonrisa y solo ese pequeño gesto consiguió que algo en el pecho de Kaneki se removiese -¿Kaneki?

El aludido trago saliva y apenas le quedaba. ¿En serio? ¿Tan bajo había caído? Hide era un ángel, alguien al que realmente adorar y apreciar, pero él tan miserable no había sido capaz de contarle su asquerosa verdad. Aún no. ¿Lo haría? Posiblemente no.

Cada día era un suplicio para él, su miserable existencia pesaba y ese peso era mayor por los remordimientos. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Por supuesto que era de confianza y sabía que a pesar de todo le apoyaría, pero en el fondo lo único que quería era que todo siguiera igual, y si Hide se enteraba no podría serlo. Al menos no como deseaba que fuese.

-Estoy bien -dijo después de un par de segundos atontado.

-Quién lo diría...¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Salir? ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

-Prefiero quedarme en casa.

Y siempre era así. Hide ya se había acostumbrado a sus extrañezas, facetas antisociales, incluso paranoicas, que a veces le daban.

-Bueno, ¡genial! -Hide se sentó en el sofá y le indico a Kaneki que hiciese lo mismo -¿Vemos una peli?

Ambos tomaron sitio, Kaneki algo alejado de Hide, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… -pronunció evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Nada? ¿Por eso me evitas? ¡Oh vamos…! Te conozco, no digas que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad pasa de todo -Hide le plantó cara y Kaneki simplemente le rehuyo la mirada otra vez, consiguiendo que Hide perdiese la paciencia -¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

-¿¡Qué?!

Esa frase...retumbo en la cabeza del moreno por un largo tiempo, Si hubiese tenido forma sin duda hubiera sido la de una flecha clavándose profundo.

Su boca estaba seca al máximo y apenas le salió la voz.

Hide se quedo mirándole sin entender.

-Kaneki...Si no estás bien conmigo lo mejor será dejarlo -concluyo serio y dejando de lado su siempre expresión risueña -Siempre has sido un poco rarete, pero ….

-¿Quieres dejarlo? -cuestiono el moreno cabizbajo.

Había pensando en la posibilidad, sí ¿por qué no? Hide al final se cansaría y no era para menos. Ahora ni siquiera se veía capaz de besarle. De hecho hacía tanto que ni se rozaban. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el sabor de sus besos. Temía que pudiese notarlo, que le diese asco, que le repugnase.

Era su infierno personal, aquel que no le dejaba dormir por las noches y con el que lidiaba minuto a minuto.

Hide callo y ese silencio se hizo eterno.

-¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? -al cabo de unos segundos y tratando de mantener la compostura Hide volvió a hablar -No alarguemos esto Kaneki.

Ganas de vomitar. De vomitar hasta sus malditas entrañas, vomitarse a si mismo, por si así conseguía al menos desaparecer por unos segundos, y que al volver todo hubiese cambiado. Por desgracia no iba a ser así.

-Quizás… -susurro en apenas un hilo de voz y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin querer.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes decírmelo mirándome a la cara?

No era el momento de echarle la bronca, ni siquiera exigirle, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Y porqué tenía que rechazarle de esa jodida manera tan descarada. Dolía, ¡Vaya que sí dolía!

Kaneki había formado parte de su vida, desde hacía mucho hasta convertirse en alguien sumamente especial, Que de la noche a la mañana lo dejasen iba a dejar marca, una de esas que nunca se tapan del todo. De las que cualquier día y sin querer vuelven a doler, tanto como el primer día.

-Está bien… -volvió a hablar al ver que Kaneki no tenía intención de hacerlo -Será mejor que me vaya. Me pasaré de vez en cuando para traerte los trabajos.

¿Iba a dejarle ir? Sería una salida. Desaparecería de su vida y así no tendría que involucrarle. Hide estaría bien y él seguiría la suya. Miserable sí, pero sintiendo que su amigo estaba a salvo, lo demás importaba bien poco.

Lo tenía claro y asimilado ¿entonces por qué esa sensación? Indescriptible, como si un pedazo de su ser estuviese a punto de desprenderse de si mismo.

-Kaneki

El chico moreno alzo su cabeza y al encontrarse con los ojos café del contrario el mundo se le vino encima.

-Recuperate -sonrió afligido, para seguidamente dirigirse hacia la salida.

 _¡No, no, no, no!_

Kaneki corrió como un loco y lo alcanzo antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos. Lo estrecho por detrás, aferrándose a su cintura, aferrándose como un niño incapaz de soltar a su muñeco más preciado.

Respiro profundamente en la espalda de Hide y este se quedo parado, sin decir nada, ni siquiera voltear a mirarle.

Kaneki estaba agitado, por supuesto que lo estaba, demasiado.

¿Qué se supone qué haces cuando estás a punto de perderlo todo? Todo lo que era importante para ti, todo lo que te hacía seguir y mantenerte firme, todo por lo que luchar,

-Soy un monstruo…. -susurro en alto.

Sus manos temblaban y aunque se aferraban con fuerza, no fue capaz de aguantar mucho el agarre.

-No eres ningún monstruo -se apresuró a decir -No digas tonterías.

-Hide…

Le horrorizaba pensar en dejarle en ese estado, porque sabía perfectamente que Kaneki siempre había sido muy sensible por dentro y todo le afectaba de sobremanera. Pero sinceramente de lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento era de irse cuanto antes posible.

-Deja que me vaya… -comento en voz calmada y Kaneki retrocedió unos pasos ante esas palabras.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y Hide finalmente volteó encontrándose otra vez cara a cara.

Y pensar que habían vivido tan buenos momentos. Hide no podía evitar recrearlos cada vez que le miraba, Ahora parecían solamente dos extraños que no sabían ni como mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Dejarías que te besara por última vez? -se atrevió a preguntar al darse cuenta que quizás no iba a tener ninguna otra oportunidad.

El semblante de Kaneki se altero precipitadamente al escucharle y su cuerpo se tenso. Aspectos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Hide.

-Eso suponía -echo un último vistazo a aquel chico por el que había dado tanto y por el que a pesar de todo seguiría dándolo todo -Nos vemos.

Salió disparado dando un portazo y Kaneki cayo de rodillas contra el suelo.

Sí, lo era, a pesar de que Hide siempre le miraría con buenos ojos, era un maldito monstruo y merecía morir. Por haberle hecho sufrir, por preocuparle , por permitir que saliese por esa puerta, por haberle negado un último beso, tantos besos que se quedaron a la espera y por tanto que le había hecho pasar. Eran esa clase de cosas que le carcomían día y noche.

Se levantó a duras penas y se fue directo al baño con arcadas y termino vomitando.

Los días que prosiguieron a ese fueron la misma rutina infernal de levantarse y quedarse tirado en el sofá moribundo y con las tripas rugiendo hasta dolerle los intestinos. No sabía cuanto peso había perdido pero podría asegurar que más de 5 kilos. Y como siguiese así terminaría por ni poder ponerse en pie. Se pasaba casi la totalidad de sus días durmiendo y la otra mitad culpabilizandose y castigándose mentalmente.

Había pasado una semana y después ya ni siquiera era capaz de saber que día se encontraba, parecía como si la noción del tiempo hubiese cambiado para él. Había vagabundeado como podía y comido apenas poquísimo.

Una noche en la que el reloj marcaba las 10 pasadas, el chirrido de la puerta de la entrada le hizo ponerse en alerta, no se levantó pero se incorporó como pudo. Creyó desmayarse cuando una figura hizo acto de presencia y vio de quien se trataba.

-¿Dejas la puerta sin cerrar? Cualquier día van a desvalijarte la casa -comento con un tono calmado y cálido.

Lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente ese cuerpo, ese tono de voz, esos ojos, esa expresión, esa boca…

-¡Hide!

-El mismo -ensancho una sonrisa y se fue directo hacia Kaneki comprobando al instante que estaba casi en los huesos, pero evito comentar aquello y simplemente le ayudo a reincorporarse del todo y tomó asiento cerca suyo.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde.

Esa frase hizo que el corazón de Kaneki empezase a bombear a toda potencia. Volvía a tenerlo al lado, podía percibir incluso el olor a su sangre, el ritmo de ella circular por sus venas, por cada poro de su piel…Sumado a que estaba un tanto débil e ido hizo que su mente racional le jugase una mala pasada y simplemente se echase hasta caer en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia.

El pecho de Hide firme y fuerte como de costumbre lo acogió sin una mínima queja. Y después de mucho tiempo Kaneki sintió que volvía a estar a salvo.

Hide no dijo nada pero sabía que estaba con su herida completamente abierta aún, y que de repente Kaneki se mostrase afectivo no hacía más que empeorarlo.

-¿Todo bien?

Sabía que no. Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Si tan siquiera podía manejar su cuerpo a su antojo, pero sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

-Un asco sin ti.

Kaneki levanto sus ojos y le miro sin expresión aparente. Hide lo abrazo contra si y lo estrecho tanto como pudo.

-No me digas eso…

Había tratado de convencerse a si mismo que podía llegar a estar bien sin Kaneki, que podía seguir su vida...¡Qué absurdez! Ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, sabía que todo habían sido locuras.

-No he sido capaz de venir a verte hasta hoy -confeso sin reparo -No me veía con coraje de mirarte a la cara y…

-Tengo que decirte una cosa… -le interrumpió y Hide permitió que tomase un poco de distancia.

-¿Una cosa?

-Es sobre mí…

-¿Vas a confesarme ahora que te gustan las mujeres? ¿Que en realidad eres un alien? ¿O qué has decidido hacer voto de castidad? -termino riendo.

Por su parte Kaneki seguía con expresión seria y no le siguió la broma.

-Hide, estoy hablando en serio.

-Y yo también -de repente su cara cambió y se puso firme, se levanto y se puso enfrente suyo -Estoy hablando muy en serio, nunca había hablado más en serio que ahora. Te quiero. Y me da absolutamente igual todo lo demás ¿Lo entiendes? Me da igual -sentenció.

Kaneki trago saliva. Sabía que cuando Hide hablaba con esa determinación no había vuelta atrás.

-Pero yo…. Yo…

Hide se agacho y se puso a la misma altura que su compañero.

-Fui un idiota por irme y dejar que llegases hasta este estado. Perdoname.

-¡No es culpa tuya! ¡ No siempre vas a poder protegerme! -gruño el moreno un poco molesto de que se echase las culpas.

-Eso lo sé, pero siempre que esté en mis manos hacerlo, lo haré.

-No merezco que...

-Calla -coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla ajena -Sólo dime si quieres que me quede a tu lado. Y si eso es lo que quieres, te juro por mi vida que no volveré a separarme de ti, pase lo que pase.

Hablaba con una convicción que daba hasta miedo. Eso es lo que pensó Kaneki al escucharle. No había forma de que pudiese apartarle. No iba a convencerle con una simple excusa. Por un momento el pánico volvió a apoderarse de su ser, ¿le estaría poniendo en peligro sin ser consciente? ¿Sin advertirle? Había podido pensarlo durante semanas enteras y seguiría sin tener nunca una respuesta acertada ante sus propias preguntas. Tan solo sabía algo con total certeza y era que por nada del mundo quería volver a estar sin Hide. Si en algún momento pensó que era posible, al experimentar de primera mano la soledad, había hecho que fuese cien por cien consciente.

-Por supuesto que….¡Por supuesto que quiero! -con torpeza pero en un impulso natural y dejándose llevar por su corazón se inclino hasta hacer chocar su boca contra la de Hide.

El chico de cabellos rubios enseguida le correspondió y se aferro con ambas manos en la cara de Kaneki con firmeza pero sin llegar apretar demasiado. Se besaron por un par de segundos intensamente hasta que Kaneki se separo un poco descolocado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ni siquiera había pensado antes de hacerlo, solo lo hizo. Y ahora una y mil inseguridades volaban por su cabeza como de costumbre ¿Sería que apestaba? Notaba su garganta seca y en su boca un amargor al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Hide tratando de que se relajase simplemente paso su mano por su pelo negro y lo rozo.

-¿No crees que has estado demasiado tiempo castigándome sin tus besos?

-¿Qué?

Kaneki le miro sorprendido. ¿No se daba cuenta? ¿Pero cómo no iba a darse cuenta? Estaba completamente seguro que era algo perceptible y mucho más que eso ¿entonces?

Esta vez fue Hide y quien sin siquiera pedir permiso tomo la boca de Kaneki, desprevenido y sin aún asimilarlo. Hide lo morreo con ganas y apasionadamente, como si quisiera devorar esa boca una y otra vez. Le dejo los labios llenos de saliva y al separarse simplemente sonrió.

-Me debes muchos más como este.

Lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Amaba a ese chico. Lo amaba hasta más no poder. Era su debilidad, el que siempre le estaba protegiendo, aún cuando ni él mismo era consciente. Su ángel, su compañero, su amante, su amigo de toda la vida, su todo. Era por el cual se sentía y se veía invencible y capaz de todo, incluso estando en un estado deplorable. Hide era su vida misma.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -Nunca iba a ser capaz de agradecerle del todo lo mucho que le había dado y le daba, hasta el punto de convertir sus ganas de morirse en ganas de seguir viviendo, Hasta ese punto era capaz de transformarle Hide.

-Y yo a ti -le contesto con una sonrisa.

La respiración agitada de Kaneki y su cuerpo tenso pronto regresaron a estados normales al sentirse seguro otra vez. Quizás todos sus demonios podían desvanecerse mientras fuese capaz de ver aquella sonrisa. Y seguiría cargando con sus pesadillas pero esta vez no tenía porque hacerlo solo. Iba a confiar, iba a ser egoísta, iba a luchar, iba a ser alguien capaz de protegerle también.

-¿Te llevo a la cama? -pregunto y no era la primera vez que lo había hecho.

Kaneki afirmo con su cabeza. Se sentía un poco débil y con sueño pero parecía como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen recuperado de golpe, por el simple hecho de tenerle al lado.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

El rubio lo cogió dispuesto a conducirle hasta la habitación.

-¡No pesas nada! ¿No estarás haciendo régimen otra vez? -bromeo.

-Hide….

-¿Hmm?

-Eres el mejor.

-Haha ¡Vaya, eso ya lo sabía! -al llegar a la habitación lo puso con delicadeza encima de la cama y lo tapo con una de las mantas que había encima -Tú también lo eres -susurro en su oído y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -Duérmete.

Kaneki no tardó en quedarse dormido y Hide simplemente se quedo observándole hasta que lo hizo. No iba a marcharse, ya no. No hubiese podido hacerlo de todos modos. Se acostó a su lado mirándole detenidamente.

Haría lo que fuese por él, iba a hacer que se recuperase y consiguiese volver a ser el que era, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera pero no iba a quejarse. Sabía su función, protegerle por encima de todo, estar a su lado y quererle. Quererle aun siendo un ghoul. Y eso iba a hacer.

 **···**

 _Solo quiero aclarar que a pesar de que el ingenuo de Kaneki se crea que Hide es ajeno a todo, él siempre lo ha sabido, desde el principio. Y que lo ha amado siempre, de todos modos. Y en mi fic también._


End file.
